Insanity and Purity
by Thesimplelife12345
Summary: Insanity and purity are opposites, like lightness and darkness. And like lightness and darkness, they must live side by side.  Oneshots, most romance or agnst. The POV switches bach and forth from Stein and Marie
1. Laughter

Laughter

* * *

><p>Just so you guys know, some of these aren't really one shots, they're kind of more vignettes (I spelled it wrong, but read House on Mango Street if you want to know what they are, it's a shorter book).<p>

I'm alittle obsessed with making everything in correct tense and grammar stuff. Please tell me if I spelled or used any word wrong. Or if you don't care, just read.

Btw, review or I will find your address and give it to Stein and tell him you're dying! MUH HA HA HA HA! DISSECTION!

* * *

><p>Today is Sunday. I have all day to experiment, to dissect, or to do whatever I please to my newest creations.<p>

Hee hee.

Or bother you.

Ha ha.

"Marie, I have a question," I ask, my tongue rolling over the words. "I have a question I have a question I have a question I have a-"

"What is it, Stein?" you ask, saying you're annoyed is an understatement. "What is really that important that you interrupt my daily morning meal? Maybe you should try one once in a while to see what I'm angry about."

"Annoy is a better adjective," I say. My scalpel in the pancake on your plate reminds me of how simple it is to stab knives into things that belong to you.

"Don't correct me in English! I'm a much better speaker than you!" you shout, as if to emphasize your point.

"Only a public speaker."

At this, you get angry. I love it when you get angry. You get angry when I insult you. And then I dissect you.

Hee hee.

Ha ha.

Ha ha...

Why isn't this funny?

I stand up, pressing the scalpel in my hand against your neck. Your perfect neck. I want to put the scalpel down and instead bite your neck, watch the blood roll down pour down drip down fall down...

Hee hee.

But I don't.

Instead, I stare at your single open eye. You don't say anything. Whether I crush your neck or let you go is based on your next sentence.

Scientific analysis, that's all. Based on the information I receive changes the outcome.

"Please, Stein, let go," you whimper, before falling faint in my hand. I had been holding your neck too hard. That's the only possible scenario. You know better than to be afraid.

Hee hee.

Should I bite your neck anyway? I feel like I want to.

Ha ha.

Maybe I should pull the scalpel closer to your smooth skin. I feel like dissecting today.

Ha ha...

No.

I will not hurt you anymore.

Silently, I pick you up and place you on the couch. I wish you could forget all that's happened, that I could erase your memory.

I could. By dissecting. Right into your cerebellum, your brain, watch the memories wash away like watercolors in an ocean.

Goodbye.

Hee hee.

But I won't. No, I won't. For me, my sanity; for you, your life. You could say I'm selfish. They're not equal, the two exchanges. But what's life without a mind to enjoy it with?

Ha ha.

Or will I stab your skull? I always could. I'd be nice for a change, I always stop myself. I need to let the insanity go.

I need to let the insanity go.

Ha ha...

But please not in front of you. You're too beautiful, too perfect. If I do anything to you... I can't live without you.

You're waking up. Much shorter than last time, where I had to quickly think of an excuse of why you were gone for three days. I had felt the eyes burning at my skin, it wasn't my fault. I'm unstable.

I know as you look at me when I leave the room that you love me. That you'd like to make love. Fuck each other's brains out.

Hee hee.

But I can't do that, even if I wanted to... enough to ask you.

Ha ha.

I can't risk another chance of hurting you, because...

Ha ha...

I love you, Marie. I know your obsession with marriage and wish that I could ask you to live in holy matrimony with me.

HA HA!

But I can't.

HA HA HA!

The voices are getting louder.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...

There's too much laughter.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

And I'm insane.

Hee hee.


	2. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

"I'm sorry."

That's all he can say. After all he's done to me, after everything.

I want to slap him.

But if I do, it won't mean anything. Everything has already happened, there's nothing I can do now.

"Stein." I pause. Should I continue? "I-I-I..."

"I know, Marie," he responds, taking me in his arms. "You have a right to say whatever you think about me."

I start to cry, the tears wetting his shirt to a darker shade of grey.

"But I truly am sorry."

I look up to his face expecting the usual emotionless expression.

Instead, he's crying.

I've never seen him cry before.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

He's not lying. I know it.

But should I forgive him?

After what he's done to me...

No. I can't feel this way.

I can't still love him.

"No!" I shout pushing him away. "Don't confuse me! I can't feel this way!"

He looks at me, his deep sad jade eyes staring into my muddy brown own.

"Marie."

He pulls me closer again. I can feel his whole body up against mine.

"Just tell me if you believe me."

I slap him.

"That's not what this is about!"

Before I can pull away again, he kisses me.

"Marie. I'm sorry."

The tears begin to pour out again.

"I know, Stein."

His tears hadn't stopped since he first started crying. I could feel his tears mix with mine on his chest.

We're together, in unison, but only in sadness.

"I forgive you."

* * *

><p>Now THIS story, I like. What is Stein sorry about? Send me reviews with ideas...<p> 


	3. Eyes

Eyes

* * *

><p>Now THIS is a vignette. It has no real story, but most stories here don't, and it's cute, in my opinion. Please note also that's it's extremly short, like an average fangirl's attension span- HEY LOOK A GUY WEARING A SHIRT THAT HAS A CHARACTER THAT LOOKS LIKE ONE OF MY FAVS! MUST GLOMP!<p>

...Sorry. Please review.

* * *

><p>My eyes wander across the room, before stopping.<p>

My eyes stop on Marie.

It's amazing how I can have her, even after all I've done. Even though she's not technically "mine", it's amazing how she's still living in my house, after all this time.

Anyone else would go insane from my insanity.

But not her.

She's so clean, so pure. So bright, so happy. So perfect, so beautiful…

No. I can't think like that. We both know I cannot and never will be able to love. Though of all the people I've met, no one has filled the hole in my soul quite like Marie.

Not that there's an actual hole in my soul.

I think I stitched it up.

She sighs and begins to walk past me, but I grab her arm.

"Stein," she says my voice in a way like no other. I almost let go of her then. She doesn't deserve this.

Instead I lean in and kiss her, my lips buring at a heat that cannot be measured.

"Marie," I start, as her expression changes to embarressment. "What is love?"

She looks into my eyes and smiles.

"You know the answer youreslf, Stein."

She walks away with a happy expression, sneaking glances towards me every few feet.

And my eyes follow every step she takes.


	4. My Heart Screams

My Heart Screams

* * *

><p>Is there a kind of story where the characters send letters to each other? This would fit well, if there's an actual type. If not... ENJOI! :3<p>

Please note that I like to write out of Stein's POV more (You should try! It's much more interesting!), it's not that I don't like Marie as much, it's... Yeah, it's because I don't like Marie as much.

Please review!

* * *

><p>They say when you see someone you like, your heart beats faster.<p>

My heart screams.

I've tried to open it up and find out why, but there seems to be no reason.

It's annoying, actually; to hear my heart scream and no one else hears it.

My heart screams.

I've been tempted many times to experiment on it to stop the screaming.

My heart screams.

And the reason I tell you this, my Marie; is because my heart screams the loudest around you.

I'm going deaf from the noise.

I wish I could get closer to you, but...

My heart screams too loud, for you.

Please make it stop.


End file.
